


My Dream Smp Headcanons

by Secret_Void



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Headcanon, philza minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Void/pseuds/Secret_Void
Summary: Hello, this is mostly for me to write about every character from the dream smp and my headcanon about them.I'll add everyone eventually, if you want to see someone sooner just comment and tell me.
Kudos: 4





	1. J. Schlatt

**Author's Note:**

> tw//  
> mentions of gore  
> (however only a little bit)

Schlatt now after his death wears blue turtleneck with his old suit jacket over it. Black pants and his Timberline's. His irises are clear white with only black pupils.

Schlatt didn't end up as a ghost, but as a ghoul.

Ghoul - 'A demonic monster that associates around graveyards and usually feast upon human flesh and corpses.'

His soul was too corrupted and instead of moving to the afterlife he got stuck at the limbo. He was punished for his wrong actions and became a ghoul.

In the start we possesed Quackity at the funeral and in his body he ate his old body's heart in front of everyone. After that he left and wandered without physical form for a while until he got back into his old body and crawled out of his grave.

His body is able to regenerate minor injuries however it doesn't bleed and is still cold to the touch. He doesn't feel pain and any cut off limbs can be easily attached back.

His thirst for human flesh is always there but can be suppressed by eating dead animals.

He is able to fully shapeshift into ram to lure the prey to create false sense of security and then kill it with his sharp teeth.


	2. Philza Minecraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll soon post some art too

Phil usually wears a loose-fitting long coat with silver accents at the end, dark green suit vest with light green shirt underneath. His pants are loose and have the same color as his vest. He also wears a tool belt with leather pouches for any occasion. There are also upper leather straps that hold his giant mechanical wings with wingspan enough to let him get off the ground. He also wears black armbands, one on each side and a green and white striped bucket hat that sits steady on his head. He also wears a small necklace with an emerald that was given to him by his best friend.

He has pointy ears and short blond hair with a small beard on his chin.

Phil could be described as something of a forest spirit or entity that is connected to the earth which is why he has few branches growing out of his head on each side, resembling horns or antlers. They are usually covered by his hat.

He has a connection to nature and animals and is able to speak languages of other species, even though he is mostly rusty when it comes to actual vocabulary.

Nobody really knows how old he is since it's not known if he can age at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody played game Greedfall then you can have better idea about Phil


End file.
